


Eddie gets adopted

by Clever_Raptor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie and Venom are dating, Eddie found a pack, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, but they have a platonic relationship with Anne and Dan, more like the pack found him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: Eddie doesn't know when it happened but it did. Anne and Dan adopt the bisexual sweaty disaster that is Eddie Brock and his goop boyfriend. Sometimes a family is an ex-fiance and her doctor boyfriend and a disaster boy and his slime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to see more platonic relationship between Anne/Dan/Eddie/Venom. These are just snippets. Venom gets what's happening wayyy before Eddie does.

It doesn't happen all at once. It happened slowly, over months. Before Eddie knew it, he essentially got into a relationship with his symbiote and was simultaneously adopted by his ex-fiance and her boyfriend. It started like this...

The past two days his internet connection was spotty. Normally Eddie would just work through it but he just got hired and wanted to do a good job. He couldn't take his time like he used too and needed to get his article done with enough time.

After groaning in frustration for the hundredth time, Eddie sees Venom materialize next to his shoulder.

**“Dear, you should call Anne and Dan. They'll let us work at their place. It's been two days and we need to work.”** Venom reminded Eddie for the second time in fifteen minutes.

“I know, I know V.” Resigned and annoyed; Eddie tells Venom to get their phone while he packed up the laptop.

Venom holds up the phone to Eddie's ear, Anne picks up and answers.

“Hey Eddie, everything ok?” She asks.

“Yes and no.” Eddie replies.

**“Internet isn't working Anne.”**

“Oh hey, Venom! Shoot you're working on that article still. You must be otherwise you wouldn't say anything about the internet. Did you want to come over here and use ours?”

“If its not too much trouble Anne. We won't be in your hair.”

“Dan is on a 16 hour shift at the hospital and I'm going to be out the door pretty soon. Come on over.”

15 minutes later at Anne's.....

“Okay Eddie, there's snacks in the cabinet and food in the fridge. Venom's stash of chocolate is above the dishes. You can set up on the side table by the window. I know how involved you get, so please make sure you at least drink something. Venom?” Anne turns to the 'scarf' Eddie was wearing.

Venom lifts his head from where he was curled around Eddie's neck. **“Yes Anne?”**

“Make sure he eats something? You know how he is.” Eddie already wasn't paying attention to the conversation; too busy setting up his computer and pulling out his papers. Anne huffs a fond sigh as she grabs her keys, giving into impulse she steps in close to them. She grabs his head with her hand, gives Eddie a kiss on the cheek and pecks Venom's forehead. Eddie absentmindedly murmurs out a “have a good day”, already thinking of how to plot out his outline. Venom just hums in response.

Waving her hand, Annie steps out the door and closes it behind her. Anne didn't know why she had to kiss Eddie and Venom goodbye but she didn't regret it. It was more of a force of habit really, developed with Eddie and then continued with Dan. She shrugged as she made her way to her car, it was going to be a good day.

**“Eddie...”** Venom starts, Eddie sits down and starts shuffling papers. He hums indicating he's listening.

**“She kissed us. She's with Dan, why would she do that?”**

Eddie shrugs, “That's what she does. Nice isn't it?” Venom bobs his head in agreement. Kiss forgotten, they get totally absorbed in their work.


	2. Arm/Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes an announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. 'Nuff said.

A few weeks later....

After that fateful night with Riot/Drake, it became a tradition for Anne and Dan to have Eddie come over for dinner once a week. It started off as a way to make sure he was okay after they all thought Venom had died in the explosion. Once it turned out that wasn't the case; it became a way for the couple to get to know Venom like Eddie did.

After eating a very delicious meal, Eddie was once again absurdly glad that Anne had moved on and gotten a boyfriend who clearly treated her well. Dan took to Venom very quickly and that made their announcement all the easier.

“Here I can clean up. You cooked Dan, it's the least I can do. Especially cooking enough food for the both of us.” Eddie offered.

Venom lifted his head from Eddie's shoulder where he was contentedly purring like a cat and said, **“Yes Dan, thank you again for the delicious dinner.”**

Dan ducked his head from all the praise, he never knew what to do when complimented. He was just happy that Eddie and Venom were okay again. Anne was always concerned with them only because she knew how sidetracked they could be and wouldn't really take care of themselves. Venom helped but sometimes Eddie needed a firmer nudge.

Dan knew that it took a while for Venom to feel comfortable with him to materialize outside of Eddie and was genuinely happy to see him every time he did. “Okay okay, twist my arm why don't you.” Dan grinned looking between them and Anne.

After dishes were washed and put away Eddie cleared his throat.

“Mmm guys I have an announcement to make.” Running his hands through his hair to hide his nerves. Anne immediately spotted the tell and sat up straighter in her chair. Dan, noticing Anne's change in posture put all his attention on the duo.

“I wanted to thank you profusely for all that you two have done. I know its hard to be so accepting of someone who is not only an ex but a guy who is that and has a companion with him at all times. You two have been so supportive of us and we're grateful. I just thought you guys should know that Venom and I are now in a relationship.”

Anne gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Tears sparkled in her eyes.

 **“Eddie, Anne is crying. I thought you said she'd be happy for us.”** Venom asked, both confused and concerned.  
“Love, those are happy tears. See? She's smiling.” Eddie addresses Venom's concern.

Taking in the moment, Dan swoops in and grips his shoulder, squeezing it. “I'm so happy for you two! Once Anne has words again, I'm sure she'll say the same.”

Anne gets up to walk over to them and just takes their other arm in her hand; squeezes it as well. “Congrats you guys! Oh I can't!” Overcome with happiness that Eddie has found, she leans down and gives him a hug. Letting go, she takes Venom's head and gives it a hug too.

In their shared mind Eddie hears Venom. **'We like this. This is almost like having dark chocolate. Rare and sweet.'** Overwhelmed Eddie just savors the moment.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this latest chapter! The next one will take a bit for me to write because I accidentally slammed my finger in my car door and yeaa it hurts, like a lot. Anyways, drop a comment and give me a kudos!

Eddie's nightmares kicked up a notch. A mix of his insecurities from before Venom, scenes of when he thought he was being eaten, fighting with Riot, thinking Venom got killed; all those scenes paraded across his eyelids while he was trying to sleep. His job was going well; as was his relationship. So what the hell brain?!

He laid there until morning, wide awake and tired as shit. It had tapered off after he found that Venom was alive but for some reason they were back. As merciless as ever. Eddie sighed and held his hands over his face. He had no new assignments, food had already been shopped for; so there was no need to get out of bed. So he laid there, covered in blankets and staring.

The sun gradually made its way across his window, he could feel Venom getting restless. With the exception of going to the bathroom and making food, Eddie hadn't moved.

**“Eddie, we should call Anne to cancel tonight.”**

“Nah V, we can't cancel. We canceled last time. It's movie night. Just because we can't sleep doesn't mean we can't see them.”

 **“We won't be in a good mood. Last time you didn't get sleep- you got cranky.”** Venom said in a tone that was just for stating facts.

“I did not!” Eddie rebutted.

 **“You stayed awake for 2 days straight to make the deadline.”** Venom said, now materializing near his ribs.

Eddie just sputtered because Venom was right. He hung his head. Venom didn't have eyebrows but he knew for sure that the look he was receiving was disapproval. Getting his phone out, Eddie dialed.

“Hey guys! You excited for tonight?” Anne asked, excitement clear in her tone.

Eddie gave Venom a pleading look. He really wanted to see them, even if he did fall asleep; it'd be worth it.

 **“Absolutely Anne,”** Venom responded when he couldn't take Eddie's puppy eyes. **“Same time as always?”**

“Yup, same time as always V...” Anne takes a breath to say something else but then they then hear Dan in the background say, “Don't forgot to tell them about the chocolate Anne!”

“I was just about to say that Dan!” Anne chuckled into the phone. “And before Dan can interrupt again, I've restocked your chocolate and even got you a special gift.”

“Aww you guys! You don't have to do that, you'll spoil him rotten and then I have to deal with his ego.” Eddie laughed, stroking Venom's forehead between the eyes. Sleep deprivation be damned, he was going to have a good time tonight.

“That's our goal Eddie. Give a kiss goodbye to Venom for us. We'll see you two later.” Anne makes kiss noises and snickers when Dan does it as well; coming loud and clear through the phone.

Eddie repeats the kissy noises as he hangs up.

“Might as well do it. She always knows when I haven't given you a kiss from her.” Dutifully tilting Venom's face closer and giving it a peck.

Eddie smiles as he feels the pleasure and comfort the motion causes Venom through their bond. Putting his phone back, he begins to get ready for movie night at Anne and Dan's place.

8pm rolls around and Eddie is knocking on their door. Dan opens it, greeting them warmly. Gives them a hug hello and ushers them in.

“I'll put the movie on, Anne's making the popcorn, and your chocolate is on the table.”

“Awesome, thanks Dan.” Eddie walks over to Anne and greets her. “Now what's this we hear about a present for Venom?”

“Hey guys, grab the popcorn for me will you?”

 **“Sure Anne.”** Venom extends a tentacle to carefully hold the full bowl of popcorn while Eddie used his hands to hold the bag of chocolate.

Anne gestures Eddie to sit on the couch, while she stands and holds something behind her back. “So I know I promised you a gift Venom, here.” She gently places it in front of Venom on the coffee table. A pair of wireless headphones. Small enough to go in their ears but not enough to block their hearing nor too heavy when being used.

“I know for a fact you haven't replaced your other ones since they broke over a year ago. This way you two can talk out loud in public and not have people looking.”

They were absolutely delighted by this. **“Eddie, this is what we've been meaning to get but been putting it off.”**

Eddie ran a finger over Venom's head, humming in reply. He had no words. This came out of left field and blindsided him. Not only were they showing support of their relationship but encouraging it. Eddie ran a hand over his eyes; the back of it a bit wet.

Anne sits next to them and encourages them to lay their head on her shoulder, arm coming around their shoulder. Dan comes around the couch and sits on the other side. Not too close, giving a bit of space between but enough so he can have his leg touch theirs. Just a solid point of contact. Reassurance. 'This is nice.' Eddie hums again and nudges Anne to put the movie on. She smiles and presses play.

Soon enough the credits are rolling and Anne is stretching her arms, being careful not to jostle the other occupants on the couch. Sometime about forty minutes into the movie, she noticed Eddie going from sitting up to slumped over to the side. She snuck off the couch quietly to grab her phone and take a few photos.

The scene was still just as cute as earlier. Eddie slumped over onto Dan's shoulder, arms limp at his sides, breathing slow and steady. Dan was slumped as well, his head over Eddie's and arm stretched across the back of the couch. Venom stirred from his place around Eddie's neck, like a cat or half a scarf. It slowly raised its head and looked at her, tilting its head in silent question; the meaning was clear to her. A 'should I wake him up?' gesture.

Shaking her head, Anne padded over to the closet and pulled out two blankets. Laying the first blanket on Dan, she holds her breath to make sure Dan doesn't move. He doesn't; she's relieved. She gently runs her hands through Dan's hair and tucks the blanket in around his shoulder.

Then she moves onto Eddie. She gives him a smile full of warmth and affection even though he can't see it, Venom does. They bob their head at her as thanks for including it. Wrapping him snugly in his blanket, she also runs a hand through his hair. Gently ruffling it. Then she turns her hand to Venom manifesting out of his shoulder, and scratches the back of his head. Just enough to be felt but not enough to disturb Eddie's sleep. She knows from being its temporary host how touching it can be like touching her. She keeps her touch light and feathery to prevent Eddie from waking. Anne then goes and give her boys plus one symbiote a kiss on the head and goes to bed; leaving them to sleep.


End file.
